


Mi hijo

by mikafreak95



Series: somos familia [7]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikafreak95/pseuds/mikafreak95
Summary: a love for a husband or wife can end but the one for a son is forever
Series: somos familia [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489781
Kudos: 6





	Mi hijo

1905 Land of the living  
It was Easter day and a feast was organized at the Santa Cecilia orphanage, making the place less dark for a day; the children had a great time looking for eggs in the garden and with other games giving themselves one of the few carefree moments like all the other non-orphaned children.Now evening had arrived and Sister Celeste decided it was time for them to go to bed but at the time of the count she could not find one and went to the teacher Emilio to ask for help:  
"Teacher I can't find Hector! Do you know where he went? "  
"He probably fell asleep in some corner. Come help you look for him! " and in fact, after a minute they found him asleep on an old wooden chair in the corridor  
"I'll take him to bed! You can go Sister Celeste! "  
"Good night teacher! "  
Once she walked away, he took Hector in his arms, carried him to bed putting on his pajamas and checking if the scar was all right, rolled up his blankets and finally checked his breathing  
"¡Duerme bien mi ángel!” he said giving him a kiss on the forehead  
"You will be a good dad hermano! " Claudia said, looking at the scene with tenderness  
"How do you know it?"  
"You can see how you behave! You're really good! "  
2016 Land of the Dead  
By now it had been a long time since both of them died and Hector was now on the brink of the Final Death because his daughter, now old, was forgetting about him; Emilio, however, would never have abandoned him and now he had given him his medicine and had tucked the blankets into him and checked his breathing  
"Some things don't change big brother! "  
"It's always my child Claudia! My poor child !" burst out crying finding comfort in his sister's chest  
"Don't cry Emilio! You must be strong for him! "  
" Gracias hermanita! "  
"¡Estoy aquí por este hermano! "


End file.
